


just one night

by syugafairy



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, But its only mentioned, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meeting in a Bar, One Night Stands, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, a club? i dont know, because they're strangers lol, bottom junhee, brief mention of semi public sex, byeongkwan is a kinda fuckboy, he gives no fucks, i've worked on this for too long, in the cubicle, junhee gets called kitten, junhee is a thot, like very light, slight dom/sub undertones, they fuck in the club bathroom, top byeongkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syugafairy/pseuds/syugafairy
Summary: a one night stand junkwan au that no one asked for





	just one night

_the cold goes round and round,_

_wandering inside the cloud_

 

night time in seoul never really felt like night time - there was always high levels of activity whether it was 10 pm or 4 am. but the atmosphere was always different - at night, everyone had their own stories as to why they were out at the dead of night. this included byeongkwan; it was thursday night (or friday morning, depends how you perceive time) and with the week he’s had if he didn’t get laid and/or drunk enough to forget everything soon then he was going to have a meltdown in the middle of the street. his friends, bless them, tried to convince him to cope with his problems in a way that wasn’t drinking and hooking up with random people in the middle of the night, but byeongkwan decided he didn’t want to listen to them because he knows himself better than they do so who are they to tell him what to do? he stumped out his cigarette beneath his shoe as he headed into the bar that was already rather packed. he weaved his way through the crowd of people too drunk and too busy dancing to notice or care to get to the bar and order himself a drink. he decided he would treat himself to a few tequila shots and maybe a vodka with coke and see where the night takes him.

as he knocked back his shots and nursed his drink, he scanned the room of people to see if there was anyone he could chat up and maybe take home with him for the night - byeongkwan was flexible so he was open to anything from movies to a shoulder to cry on to a quick fuck. when it seemed like he was out of luck, a pretty boy with a shirt laced with glittery thread and dark eye makeup caught his attention from the corner of his eye. the boy seemed to be by himself, somewhat uninterested in his surroundings as he sat on a couch, scrolling mindlessly through his phone with a full glass of beer on the coffee table in front of him. dragged and abandoned by friends, perhaps? acting on his own accord byeongkwan got up and approached the boy, sitting on the couch next to him (keeping a respectable distance though because despite what his friends say, he still has morals). unsurprisingly to byeongkwan, the boy didn't seem to notice him.

it took roughly five and a half minutes, a time byeongkwan spent sipping at his drink and watching the people in the bar, before the pretty boy finally acknowledged byeongkwan, looking at him with a questioning look on his face. byeongkwan didn’t exactly look the most welcoming; he was wearing ripped skinny jeans with a tight shirt and a leather jacket that he's had for far too long, and he probably smelled of alcohol and tobacco. he also had smeared black eyeliner that he messily applied before leaving and scruffy blond hair that stuck up in all directions.

“can i help you?” the boy finally spoke up. he had a tone to his voice that made it appear confident but byeongkwan could tell that he was slightly nervous - _cute_ byeongkwan thought. now that the boy was facing him, he could take a better look at him. he had sharp eyes that made him look like a cat, accentuated by his makeup, perfectly angled eyebrows, and lips that byeongkwan just couldn’t bring himself to look away from.

“yeah, you can actually. let’s start with your name,” byeongkwan asked with a smirk, his tone almost cocky. he pretended not to notice how the boys gaze flickered to his lips for a moment. being able to chat people up with little difficulty was something byeongkwan had taken pride in.

“j-junhee,” the boy hesitated before saying. _junhee, huh_ , byeongkwan thought to himself, _suits him_.

“hi junhee, i’m byeongkwan. nice to meet you, what brings you here alone?” he inquired, cocking his head, thinking back to when the boy - junhee - was sitting alone on his phone looking bored.

before speaking, junhee inhaled as he looked around the surrounding area as if he was looking for someone. “i’m actually here with my friends,” he said, still looking around, “but they left me in the hopes that i’d stop dwelling on my problems and maybe get laid bu- am i saying too much?” his gaze returned to byeongkwan.

“no, no, not at all. when was the last time you got some? i bet you’d look cute in bed,” byeongkwan wasn’t sure why he was being so direct suddenly but decided it was worth it by the flush that adorned junhee’s face, visible even in the dark and under the colourful strobe lighting. it decorated his soft cheeks and his ears with a soft pink that just made him look even more… cute? fuckable? byeongkwan didn’t know. but what he did know is that he was going to bring this boy home with him in one way or another. byeongkwan didn’t know this, but despite the sudden pink flush of his skin, junhee had been filled with a dose of confidence that he hasn’t felt before.

junhee took a swig of his drink, exposing his pretty neck to byeongkwan who just admired it silently for a moment. he felt the urge to move over and start kissing and biting it but perhaps he didn’t want to start disappointing his mother just yet. maybe they could save that for later. junhee smirked to himself as he saw byeongkwan gazing at his neck - he knew exactly what he was thinking. “go ahead, i know you want to,” he said, suddenly enjoying the situation. without hesitation byeongkwan surged forwards and latched himself to the boy’s neck, leaving kisses all over the soft skin and sucking on it occasionally, going harder when he felt junhee moan slightly at the sensations. he only stopped when the boy turned his head to face him and attached their lips together - junhee tasted like sweetness and cheap beer and something about him drove byeongkwan crazy. on the other hand, byeongkwan contrasted against this with the taste of stale cigarettes and vodka.  he enjoyed the slight inexperience in the boy’s movements, smirking into the kiss when he bit down on junhee’s bottom lip eliciting a moan from the boy. to byeongkwan’s surprise, junhee shifted and straddled byeongkwan’s lap, not breaking the kiss. this gave byeongkwan full access to the boy’s ass that was being accentuated by his tight pants. junhee gasped slightly as byeongkwan gave his ass a light squeeze, but that just gave byeongkwan the opportunity to slide his tongue into junhee’s mouth to further explore this pretty boy. junhee had his soft hands cupping byeongkwan’s face, saying “don’t you think we should take this elsewhere?” against his lips in a husky voice, slightly breathless.

“funny you should say that; i was thinking the same thing angel,” byeongkwan said, the pet name just slipping from his lips without much thought, but it was okay because junhee flushed at that again, a shy smile spreading across his lips. byeongkwan chuckled at the sudden shyness from the boy considering how bold he was being just a few moments prior. _he seems to like pet names, i’ll keep that in mind_ byeongkwan thought to himself as he lightly pushed junhee off his lap, taking his hand as he stood up and led the two of them out the bar. the two men stumbled a bit because of the adrenaline and the alcohol but neither of them seemed to notice. their hands remained clasped together as they climbed into a taxi to take them back to byeongkwan’s apartment.

even in the taxi, byeongkwan couldn’t keep his hands off junhee - he was constantly kneading at his thigh, creeping further up until junhee flushed, yet again, a bright red and shot a panicked look in byeongkwan’s direction. fortunately, the journey was short, so it wasn’t long until byeongkwan had junhee pinned up against the back of his apartment door, kissing him messily and exploring the boy's chest under his shirt with his cold hands. his chest was soft, with the slight hint of muscle. he also soon found out that junhee had sensitive nipples - _perfect,_ he thought to himself as the boy moaned slightly due to byeongkwan pinching one of the buds. junhee’s arms were wrapped around byeongkwan’s neck with his hands entangled in his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands.

to byeongkwan’s relief, junhee was light so he was able to pick him up and carry the boy to his bedroom where he dropped him down on the bed. byeongkwan’s dick twitched at the sight of junhee on the bed - hair a mess, lips slick and red, and a pink flush spread across his entire face and trailing down his pretty neck. there was the hint of a bulge in junhee’s tight pants causing byeongkwan to smirk to himself. “you sure you want to do this? feel free to tell me to stop at any point,” despite his arousal he still made sure to keep the boy at ease and make sure that he wants to go through with this. he smiled again as junhee responded with a firm nod and a husky _yes, i want this_.

byeongkwan dived down on top of junhee and continued kissing him desperately, biting down on his already slightly swollen lips and palming at the bulge through the boy’s pants, eliciting a soft moan from junhee which got muffled against byeongkwan’s mouth.

without wasting any time, byeongkwan began to unbutton junhee’s pants as he moved down to kiss his neck, sucking and biting on it every now and then, enjoying the sounds coming out of junhee’s pretty mouth. the boy beneath him lifted his hips to allow byeongkwan to tug off his pants leaving him in just his boxers and glittery shirt. in the light of his bedroom byeongkwan could finally see just how sheer it was - he could see the boy’s nipples and the slight hint of abs and the sight just made byeongkwan want to devour junhee.

“you are so beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?” byeongkwan said. at this, the boy flushed yet again and tried to look away out of embarrassment. “no, look at me,” he grabbed junhee’s chin and tilted it so the boy was looking back at byeongkwan. “tonight, i’m going to make you feel like the prettiest boy on earth and i’ll make sure you believe it,” he said sternly. junhee whimpered and nodded weakly, starting to get impatient and needy for byeongkwan to just do _something_. byeongkwan grinned and shifted up junhee’s shirt to begin kissing and nibbling at the skin on his chest, purposely avoiding the most sensitive areas causing junhee to let out a soft whine which byeongkwan just chuckled at and carried on, suckling marks onto the boy’s tummy, marveling at the contrast between the harshness of the marks and the softness of the boy’s pale skin. he was beginning to love just how sensitive junhee was, watching him come undone already when they hadn’t even started yet.

eventually, byeongkwan started making his way down to the hem of junhee’s boxers, looking up at the boy for permission (to which junhee nodded desperately) before pulling them downwards, kissing at the base of his hip bones as his cock sprang free. junhee sucked in a breath as the cold air hit him, and he flushed in embarrassment at how much he kept whining but soon forgot about it when byeongkwan sucked a particularly large hickey into the top of his thigh.

“you remind me of a kitten, can i call you kitten?” byeongkwan asked. junhee’s cock twitched slightly at this and byeongkwan smirked, taking that as a yes. “very well. now be a good kitten and lie on your front for me please,” he said, junhee obeying almost immediately. byeongkwan groaned internally at the sight in front of him - junhee on his front on byeongkwan’s bed with his ass tilted slightly upwards, almost like he was shyly presenting it to byeongkwan, who began kneading the soft flesh. the feeling caused junhee to moan and rut his hips back, simply craving more - it had been so long since he’d been fucked, and he was started to get rather impatient at byeongkwan’s delay. “mmm, someone's desperate,” byeongkwan teased, “you want me to fuck you now or later?”

“now please, please, fuck me now, b-byeongkwan,” junhee begged, cock hovering just a few inches above the bed - he could so easily just rut down and get the sensation he craves but byeongkwan seemed to realize what he was thinking and grabbed his hips, holding them up. before junhee could process anything, he felt a cold, wet substance trickle down between his cheeks. he gasped sharply at the feeling having not expected it and byeongkwan chuckled.

byeongkwan started trailing his fingers through the lube, spreading it around and coating them in it, warming it up so it’d be more comfortable for the boy.

“b-byeongkwan?”

“hmm?”

“can you, um,” junhee hesitated, slightly embarrassed that he was asking this.

“say it kitten, don’t hide from me now,” byeongkwan reassured.

“can you blindfold me with something? i-i like that...” he spoke, voice small and timid. byeongkwan’s cock twitched in his boxers and _oh, god_ this boy was going to be the death of him. he grabbed a tie that was on a chair in his room and tied it around junhee’s eyes, restricting his vision.

“t-thank you.”

_cute_ , byeongkwan thought to himself again _i’m going to ruin him_. without any warning, byeongkwan began to slide a finger into junhee, causing the boy to let out a high-pitched whine. he slowly pushed it further in, so as not to hurt him, and soon began to pump it in and out slightly, allowing junhee to get used to the stretch. once familiar with the sensation, junhee began fucking himself back against byeongkwan’s finger, silently urging him to add another. he complied, eliciting another soft whine from junhee. soon enough he began scissoring him open, taking in all of the soft sounds that left junhee’s mouth. byeongkwan twisted his fingers which caused the boy to let out a sharp gasp and he jerked slightly - _ah, found it_. but byeongkwan was annoying and liked to make people deserve their pleasure so he purposely avoided that one sweet spot that made junhee spark, much to junhee’s silent protesting.

once byeongkwan deemed junhee ready enough, he pulled out his fingers, watching how the boy's hole began to flutter slightly around nothing as he whimpered at the loss.

“you ready, kitten?” he rasped in junhee’s ear as he slipped on a condom and spread some extra lube on his dick. the boy nodded firmly, almost desperately which caused byeongkwan to yet again chuckle slightly.

he lined his cock up against junhee’s hole before pushing in gently. the boy let out a long whine at this and clutched at the sheets beneath him, the sensations more intense due to his lack of vision. byeongkwan soon bottomed out and remained like that allowing junhee to adjust to the stretch.

“m-move please,” junhee asked, quietly after a moment. byeongkwan silently obeyed by pulling out until just the tip was left before snapping back into him, causing junhee to let out a stuttered yelp into the pillow beneath his face. soon, byeongkwan had built up a steady pace, fucking into junhee and marvelling in the sounds the boy was letting out. he had a firm grip on junhee’s hips, shifting them slightly so they’d meet his thrusts.

“such a good kitten, taking my cock so well, hm?” byeongkwan asked, leaning down so he was against his back, rasping into junhee’s ear. the boy whimpered, nodding. “use your words, baby,” byeongkwan demanded softly.

“yes, yes, s-so g-ah!” he yelped again as byeongkwan had shifted his angle slightly, jutting right against his prostate. now that he’d found the spot again, he began fucking into junhee at an unforgiving pace, making the boy beneath him shudder and cry as the pleasure began to build up within him, heightened by the blindfold. junhee reached beneath himself to stroke his dick but byeongkwan was already one step ahead, grabbing junhee’s wrist and pinning it behind his back.

“did i say you could touch yourself?” junhee shook his head as it dropped almost shamefully into the pillow.

“use your words, kitten. did i say you could touch yourself?” byeongkwan repeated, firmer this time.

“n-no, you-ah! -didn’t,” junhee managed to let out between gasps, punctuated by byeongkwan thrusting into him. byeongkwan leant down again, whispering a _good kitten_ into junhee’s ear, making the boy shudder.

byeongkwan could feel the boy getting closer, tumbling nearer to the edge. his moans started to turn into high pitched whines and a slight sheen was decorating his skin. unlike previous times with strangers, byeongkwan found himself lost in the moment; lost in the sounds coming from the boy, the way his back was arched slightly, the way his ass looked around his cock, the way his hands were gripping at the sheets and his face buried in the pillow.

“c-close, i’m close,” junhee whined out. this brought byeongkwan back to reality, snapping him awake. he took this as the opportunity to drive harder into junhee, thrusting deeper against his sweet spot, not stopping even when the boy's mouth opened in a silent scream as he came against the sheets. this pushed byeongkwan over the edge, keeping his thrusts at a somewhat steady pace as he spilt into the condom, milking his own orgasm. when the stimulation was getting too much, for both him and junhee, he pulled out and threw the condom in the trash. the contrast between them was stark; byeongkwan was composed, confident, whereas junhee was slumped against the bed, sobbing silently. the younger boy grabbed a damp cloth from the bathroom and a glass of water, giving it to junhee and cleaning him up a bit, wiping the mess away softly and removing the tie from his eyes.

after a few moments of slightly awkward silence, with junhee calming down, adjusting to the light and byeongkwan gathering clean clothes for them both to sleep in, byeongkwan approached junhee, who was now curled up on the bed, shivering ever so slightly.

“hey, put these on, and drink some water,” he told the boy softly, his demeanour completely different to earlier, a hand on his shoulder. junhee rasped out a _thank you_ , and byeongkwan moved to put his own clothes on.

usually, byeongkwan would send the person home, but as the time was nearing four am and the boy seemed sensitive now, he decided to let junhee stay - he could always just sleep on the couch, anyway.

“i’ll be sleeping on the couch if you need me, and if you’re gone before i wake up then get home safely and take care, goodnight,” byeongkwan said as he left the room, ensuring that junhee didn’t think he was being abandoned - he might not exactly do feelings, but he wasn’t an asshole either.

+

byeongkwan woke around 10 am, feeling slightly muggy from the alcohol and with a slight pain in his back, probably from sleeping on the couch. what he found strange, however, was a blanket draped over him, which he assumed must have been junhee as he was sure he went to sleep without one. _he’s sweet_ , he thought to himself. he got up and stretched before noticing a note on the coffee table;

_hi, it’s junhee,_

_i hope this isn’t weird but i just_

_wanted to thank u for being nice_

_last night and not, like, a serial_

_killer lol also i didn’t want u to_

_wake up cold so i hope u don’t_

_mind the blanket! have a good day ♡_

+

a few days later, byeongkwan found himself visiting the same bar. instinctively he began looking for the pretty boy with the sharp kitten eyes and faded marks on his neck.

he found junhee in the bathroom - “fancy seeing you here, kitten.”

“good evening to you too, byeongkwan.”

it wasn’t long before byeongkwan had junhee pinned against the cubicle wall, whining around his fingers and his cock buried in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics at the beginning are from the rose's song candy (so good) pls listen and support the rose i love them lots thank u also i started writing this like months ago and only just finished it bc i had no idea what i was doing. this is the longest thing ive written. 3000 words of Smut. The Author Regrets Nothing. also come yell at me on twitter [@fIowerbub](https://twitter.com/fIowerbub). thank u for reading i luv u


End file.
